bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Dragold
Smash=Dragold (Japanese: スマッシュ=ドラゴルド, Sumasshu=Doragorudo) is a Special-Type Core Change System B-Daman. It is one of the Legendary Dragons, as well as the most powerful of the five, and was wielded by Ryuji Sumeragi in the B-Daman CrossFire anime. Body Set: Dragold Head Part: Dragold Head Smash=Dragold's Head Part is designed like the head of an Oriental-style dragon, with a red visor with golden anime eyes in the dragon's mouth. It also has blue eye designs, along with two sets of four horns, two of which made to resemble the dragon's whiskers, and a red jewel in the forehead. It also has a slot, in which you can insert the horn of Strike Dragren for accuracy. Arm Parts: Dragold Arm The B-Daman's Arm Parts are similar to Twin=Drazeros', but with a red jewel studded at the ends, along with a pair of blocky-looking, ornate shoulder guards. The Arm Parts also have spaces that can accomodate Twin=Drazeros' wings. Stud Parts This B-Daman has solid black Stud Parts. Wing Parts: Dragold Wings The Dragold Wings can be removed and put in different positions for mode changes. If the wings are placed in a downward position, like a stabilizer on the back of the Core Part, it changes Dragold into Power Mode, that allows it to fire marbles powerfully. If they are attached to the business end of the Core Part like a Focus Barrel, it changes the B-Daman to Sniper Mode, to improve accuracy. If the wings are attached at the back of Dragold's Head Part, they would act like a magazine extension for the B-Daman's Rush Mode. Leg Part: Dragold Leg Dragold's Leg Part resembles the feet of a Western-style dragon, and have spaces on its underside, to which you can attach Lightning Dravise's Leg Part rollers. Core Part: Smash The Smash Core Part ''has a short, clear-colored five-sided barrel like a pentagon with blue designs, referencing the number of the five Legendary Dragons. It boasts a press-down Smash Trigger mechanism that gives the ''Core Part ''its name. It has three black Hold Parts, one of which being removable to accomodate Thunder Dracyan's rubber Drive Strip, to add power to this ''Core Part. Super Fusion: Ultimate Dragold This formation could only be achieved if one is to have all five B-Daman of the Legendary Dragons. The front horn of Strike Dragren attaches to the Head Part, Lightning Dravise's rollers fit into the spaces on the Leg Part, Twin=Drazeros' wings to the Arm Parts, and finally, Thunder Dracyan's Drive Strip to the Smash Core. Other Versions *'Dragold Body Gilded Ver. ' Overall The Smash Core, when equipped with the Accele Core's Drive Strip, makes it very good for Power-Type customizations, and putting Dragold's wings into Power Mode adds to this firing strength. The Leg Part, when equipped with the rollers of Lightning Dravise, is good for customizations of all three basic B-Daman types. But, what should be acknowledged is how the Core's smash trigger, when used improperly, may pop out of place when firing (especially in Power Mode), so it's best to have a finger hold down the top of the smash trigger when firing. Not only that, but there is a chance that your fingertip may slip when you try to press the smash trigger. B-Daman CrossFire (anime) Smash=Dragold was reawakened within an ancient temple by Novu Moru, as part of a scheme to take over the W.B.M.A. and then the world using the powers of the Golden Dragon and the B-Crystal. However, Dragold needed a host for its powers, so it took posession of Ryuji Sumeragi and made him his host and wielder. That gave Novu the perfect figurehead for when he takes over the world, ruling it from behind the scenes. As time went on, Dragold began adapting certain parts and the Super-Shots of the other Legendary Dragons, such as Twin=Drazeros' wings, Lightning Dravise's rollers, Thunder Dracyan's Drive Strip, and Strike Dragren's horn. In one of the penultimate episodes of the season, Dragold and Ryuji decided that they should be the ones to take over the world using the B-Crystal's power, and when Novu used the dragon drones to take over the W.B.M.A. headquarters and held everyone hostage, even Commissioner Tenpouin, they turned on the schemer, challenging him to a game of Break Bomber. Derek Watari came, intending on backing Novu up, when the Golden Dragon and its wielder were about to use their Super-Shot. At this, Novu insisted for Derek to make a run for it, knowing that the Super-Shot may kill them both. Gallery Toyline Anime Trivia *Dragold's name is a portmanteau of "dra'gon" and "'gold". *The Smash Trigger concept originated in Super B-Daman's PI-EX System, with the P-71 Smash Trigger EX Part. *By far, the only other B-Daman in the B-Daman CrossFire series to perform Super Fusion with four other B-Daman is Spike=Phoenix from Cross Fight B-Daman eS. Category:B-Daman CrossFire Category:B-Daman Category:Core Change System